I Write Sins Not Tragedies
by Blackrose0099
Summary: Poise and rationality my ass. Anger and vengeance were the two things I wanted to face this situation with, I thought to myself. InuKag


Hi! First time writing and Inuyasha fanfic, but u kno, i became obsessed.

Inu and Kag may be a tad OOC, but i wrote this when i was bored, and the song gave me inspiration.

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing. I dont own Inuyasha or the song I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic! At The Disco

* * *

I Write Sins Not Tragedies

I sat there just waiting, daring for Inuyasha to come back. The stupid soul collectors just floated in the air taunting me. I just knew he was there with **her**. How could he not be? She purposely came when I was here, just to mess with me, as if it gave her some sort of pleasure.

Well about ten minuets later my eyes started to hurt from the intense glare I was giving to the rock, so I decided to listen to some music one of my friends had given me, and glare at the rock.

It was a band I had listened to many times before, and it obviously was from America.

"Panic! At the Disco, I Write Sins Not Tragedies," I said aloud with a hint of happiness in my voice, which earned me weird glances from Miroku, Sango, and Shippou. But a glare from me had them turn their heads around.

I waited a few seconds for the song to start playing on my CD player, and then it began.

Oh, well imagine; as I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor,  
and I can't help but to hear, no I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words.  
"What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter.  
"Ah yes, but what a shame, what a shame, the poor groom's bride is a whore."

And I imagined. What if after all this was over, Inuyasha still went with that clay pot!

Okay, sure, she's not a whore, but really. She wanted him to change, to become human. I loved him just the way he was, couldn't he see that? I mean really she tried to kill him, and pinned him to a tree for fifty years!_  
_  
_I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of…_

Could I really ruin a wedding? Probably. Its selfish, but if Inuyasha and Kikyou did get married, I might just ruin the wedding. Or perhaps slip into insanity, I might even commit suicide.

Three years I've been with Inuyasha, and to everyone but him, my feelings are as clear as day, but he sends me all types of mixed signals, and I'm plagued with erotic dreams of said hanyou every night. I pray to the gods that I don't talk in my sleep.

_Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically your marriage is saved  
Well this calls for, a toast so, pour the champagne  
Oh! Well in fact, well I'll look at it this way, I mean technically our marriage is saved  
Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne, pour the champagne.  
_

Ha! I could look at it that way, if Kikyou was gone, mine and Inuyasha's marriage was saved. I really, really do understand that Kikyou was Inuyasha's first love, but you can obviously see that they didn't trust each other as much as Inuyasha and I do. The consequence for that was her death, and Inuyasha and my meeting.

Poor the fucking champagne.

I chimed in with a "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I chimed in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"  
No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

And its not like the two of them hide their meetings. No, she has to broadcast her appearance with her damned soul collectors. And he goes running every time, not even caring if he's hurting me or not. No, why should he care for the feelings of pitiful Kagome, the cheap imitation, when he can care for the original?

I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!" No.  
It's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.  
I'd chime in "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the god damn door!"

And I honestly thought him and I were getting closer. He's been so kind and nice to me, I mean I barley had to sit him these past few months, which is a miracle for the guy. He hasn't been nasty, and we were spending a lot more time together. But he completely drops me when she comes.__

No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.

Poise and rationality my ass. Anger and vengeance were the two things I wanted to face this situation with.

The song had finished, and my hands were full of grass blades. And Sango was staring at me, and with all the self pity I was installing on myself, I let a tear leak out. I shrugged it off as if nothing and put the song on again, this time on repeat.

Inuyasha came back, after about ten times of me listening to the song, with a disgusted look on his face. I put the song on pause to see if he was going to tell me anything. But, he just smiled at me as if nothing was wrong.

That set me over the edge. "Inuyasha sit! SIT! SIT! SIT!" I screamed and walked off into the woods, still carrying the CD player with me.

When I found a nice little stream, I sat down and unpaused the music and let it flow through me. When the song began again, I sang with it. I put as much feeling into it as I could, trying to get my frustration out. I had already started to feel guilty for sitting Inuyasha. I should have at least let him explain.

Little did I know, but said half demon had just walked up beside me, and took everything I said to heart just as I was._  
_  
I started crying again. I always cry, always. I'd much rather go find Kikyou and kick her ass, but I can't do that because I'm sweet little pure Kagome. If only they knew.

The song was just beginning to start up again when I felt two hands wrap themselves around my waist. I was about to retaliate, okay, scream for Inuyasha, but then I realized it was Inuyasha. Hey all the red he wore and the white hair was a big tip off._  
_

"Oh, so you came to check up on me? How quaint," I said bitterly.

"You want to tell me what I did now to get so angry?" he asked not even flinching at the intense glare I was giving him.

"You know what you did," I said putting my head down.

"I went to see Kikyou."

"Exactly," I huffed.

"But you wouldn't be mad at me if I told you what we were talking about," he said putting his chin on my head. It sent shivers down my spin, but then my anger flared.

"And what would that be? Your future wedding or something!" I shouted pushing him off. Okay so I totally took that from the song, but I had listened to it thirteen times in a row!

He looked hurt. A rare emotion to ever play on his face. "Why would you think that wench?" he asked. "Was that what that song you were singing was about?"

"Yes, Inuyasha, that's what it was about."

"Well like I would ever have a wedding with her," he said sitting in the usual Inuyasha position beside me.

"Oh yea and why?" I asked slightly angry, but more curious. He wasn't lying to me was he?

"Well, if you bothered to ask what I had said to Kikyou you would know!" he said in that arrogant voice.

"Spit it out Inuyasha!" I said angrily.

"Feh, if your going to be nasty about it…" he left if at that and started to get up.

I stood up and grabbed his sleeve before he could get any further. "It was wrong of me to have sat you. You're right, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. But I can't help her because every time your with her just gets me so angry!" I said stomping my foot into the ground. I then covered my mouth realizing I had said way too much.

"You think I haven't realized it got you angry by now?" he asked with a smirk playing on his face. I turned around blushing.

"Are you going to tell what you were talking about or not?" I asked with a huge blush still plastered on my face.

"Well," he said lying down in the grass with his hands behind his head, "I told her that I loved another."

I gasped and fell to my knees still not looking at him in the eyes, I was going to ask who, but he continued.

"Naturally, she got upset, I mean come on look at me," he said smirking and gesturing to himself, yes even in a nice fluffy little moment, his cockiness shines. "But she agreed to leave me alone. She's gone."

I cleared my thought. He still didn't tell my who this 'another' was. "Wow," I said not having anything else to say.

"Is that all you have to say?" he asked after a couple of minuets.

"Apparently so Inuyasha," I countered. Another couple of minuets went by in an uncomfortable silence. It was broken by me. "Well, um," said twiddling my thumbs.

"Yes?" he asked the arrogance back in his voice.

I took a deep breath. Could this be what I've been waiting for? "Who is it that you love?" I said finally looking him in the eyes.

"Well, she's pretty, has long blue-black hair, and just so happens to be the greatest of my comrades," he said sitting up so our faces were nearly touching.

"Oh my god, it's Sango!" I said covering my mouth in a gasp.

"What!" he said bonking me on the head, "Are you mad wench!"

"Ouch what was that for?" I said ignoring the 'are you mad wench' comment.

"For being a baka! Sango! What's wrong with you?" he vented.

"Well what you said-" I started but was cut off by his finger on my lips.

"Listen to me you baka wench, it's you, I love you. Not Sango, she's engaged to the lecher," he said smiling.

"Oh," I said realizing what an idiot I was being. "Sorry, momentary brain blockage."

"Feh," he said, our faces still merely inches from mine. His lips looked so soft, and the fangs made them much more alluring.

"I love you too Inuyasha," I said looking away from his lips an into his amber eyes.

"I had a feeling, I'm not that dense, I mean you do talk in your sleep," he said smirking at the groan I gave.

I wanted to fall on the ground with my eye twitching. Either that or smack him upside the head. But I never got the chance to because his lips crashed into mine.

I was right, they were soft, and soon he was nibbling on my lower lip with those alluring fangs of his, asking for entrance. I granted it to him and his tongue started to explore every crevice of my mouth. When the fact that we had to breathe be came apparent, we broke apart.

"Wow," I said yet again.

"Is that all you say?" he asked smiling.

"Shut up and kiss me," I said pulling him towards me by his collar.

This time I invaded his mouth, and it became a battle of dominance. My hands were gently caressing his chest through his shirt, but then wandered up to his head where I started playing with his ears.

They were so soft and fluffy. His fangs were so sharp, when I touched them with my tongue, but it made me shiver in pleasure. After a while Inuyasha started making a sound that sounded like purring.

I broke free from his kiss, "You purr?" I asked as he nibbled at my neck.

"Wench, that was a manly growl," he said before he captured my lips once again and started battling my tongue.

Sooner or later, he won the battle of dominance, and by this time I was on my back in the grass moaning with left hand lost in his hair, the right tweaking his ear, and he was on top of me caressing my breasts.

"Yea go Inuyasha!" we heard Miroku yell.

SLAP!

"Pervert! What are you doing, now he's going to kill us!" Sango yelled.

"Yea!" Shippou chipped in. Silence passed between the five of us, Inuyasha and I still in the same position, everybody unmoving.

The silence was broken by Shippou, "Kagome, why were you moaning, did Inuyasha hurt you? And Inuyasha were you purring?"

That snapped Inuyasha out of his trance while my face went as red as a tomato.

"Miroku! I'm gunna kill you!" he screamed getting up and chasing after him.

"Why me?" Sango, Shippou, and I heard Miroku ask. "Why not Shippou! Or Lady Sango!" A bonk was soon heard and Inuyasha came back dragging Miroku.

"Nice of you to bring him back Inuyasha," Sango said.

"You're just as bad as the monk!" he said glaring at her. She blushed and grabbed Miroku from him and started walking towards the campsite.

"You better go too Shippou, or I'm gunna get you too!" Inuyasha threatened.

Shippou whimpered and ran after Sango, "Wait for meee!"

Inuyasha and I stared after the three of them, and I shook my head.

"You wanna head back?" he asked.

"I guess, lord knows what Miroku will think if he wakes up and we're not there," I said to him.

"Trust me he'll be knocked out for a couple of hours," he assured me as we started walking.

After a while I muttered out of nowhere, "I write sins, Inuyasha, not tragedies."

"What?" he asked confused.

I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Baka wench," he said kissing my head, "I love you."

"I love you too Inuyasha."

* * *

ok so there it is, r&r! please no fames. but do tell me what u think.


End file.
